


because romance is for the weak

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [60]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: Stiles parks the car just as Derek is finishing putting a clean shirt on. He runs downstairs, trips over a stray shoe and curses himself for not remembering to clean the house. He opens the fridge, takes the cake out and places it on top of the table. Yeah, okay, he checks the candles, maybe this will actually work. When Stiles walks in the house, yelling a 'I’m home’ Derek realizes he forgot the rings.





	because romance is for the weak

**Author's Note:**

> "Quantitatitivity asked: Hi Ana! I saw you're taking prompts so I was wondering if you could do "quit it or i'll bite" or "don't even think about it" for Sterek for the five word prompt thing? Much appreciated! <3"
> 
> I mixed both!

“Don’t even think about it.” Derek warns, slapping Scott’s hand away.

Scott yelps, gazes at the cake sadly. “But I wanna –” he starts to move his hand again and snorts when Derek turns to glare at him.

“Quit it or I’ll bite your finger off.”

Scott huffs. “I don’t know why he’s marrying you, you’re awful.”

Derek rolls his eyes, finishes frosting the cake and turns to put it in the fridge. “He’s not marrying me.” He says. Hopefully, Stiles  _will_. “Can’t you see the cake? I still have to propose.”

“ _Duh._ ” Scott rolls his eyes, turns to the sink and begins washing the dishes. That’s what he’s here for, Derek stressed earlier (’ _You can’t bake and your writing is shit, I don’t want this cake ruined!’, ‘Rude!’_ ). “As if he would.”

Derek collapses on a chair, buries his face in his hands. “I – what if he does?”

“Stop that.” Scott throws water at him. “You just bought a house together and Stiles says he loves you every day –”

That is true and it warms Derek’s heart a little but it does nothing to calm his nerves. It’s a huge commitment and – what if the proposal isn’t good enough? Derek is not the most romantic person and although Stiles isn’t a romantic person himself, he still brings flowers every other day, and he texts Derek memes all the time and – and he deserves  _everything._  “Yeah, but –”

“I wasn’t finished!” Scott yells, dropping the dishes and turning to stare at Derek. “You spent the entire day baking his favorite cake, you have rose petals all over your bed and you wrote a speech!” Derek opens his mouth to ask how Scott knows about the speech but closes it quickly when Scott shushes him. “It’s obvious you’d have a speech.” He points out. “What I’m trying to say is – Stiles will say yes no matter what.”

“Thanks.” Derek says, gruffly. “Sometimes you’re nice.”

“I’m always nice.” Scott protests, turning to look at his phone when it signals a new text. “Ah, Allison said he’s coming home!”

Derek jumps, the things aren’t ready yet! The dishes are still dirty, he’s forgotten to light the candles and – “Go, go.” Scott is still  _here._  He begins pushing Scott towards the door at the same time he takes a look at himself and realizes his pants are dirty with chocolate.

This is going to be worst proposal  _ever._

 

–

Stiles parks the car just as Derek is finishing putting a clean shirt on. He runs downstairs, trips over a stray shoe and curses himself for not remembering to clean the house. He opens the fridge, takes the cake out and places it on top of the table. Yeah, okay, he checks the candles, maybe this will actually work. When Stiles walks in the house, yelling a 'I’m home’ Derek realizes he forgot the rings.

–

“Don’t move!” Derek yells, running to the living room.

Stiles takes in Derek’s clothes, looks around at the candles and arches an eyebrow. “What.”

“I forgot something.” He starts walking backwards towards the stairs. “But you’re not allowed to move.”

“Ever?” Stiles smirks.

Derek huffs. And he seriously wants to marry this asshole. “Shut up.” He says. “I’ll be right back.”

“Fine.” Stiles concedes. “Am I at least allowed to take my shoes off?”

“Yes, whatever, just – don’t go in the kitchen.” He runs to their bedroom as quickly as possible, grabs the ring from his nightstand and when he comes back, Stiles is exactly where he left him. “Thank you.” He sighs, smiling when Stiles shrugs like it’s nothing, like he’d do whatever Derek asks him to without questioning.

Derek really loves him, and that’s when he realizes _that_  is the only important thing. Stiles loves him, Derek loves Stiles. It’s all he needs. “Will you marry me?” He blurts out, realizes he actually doesn’t care how it’s done, as long as Stiles is the one he’s asking.

“I knew it.” Stiles smiles brightly, the same way he did when Derek asked him out the first time, and then when they decided to move in together. “You were preparing something in the kitchen, weren’t you?”

“Yeah.” Derek admits, rests his hands on Stiles’ waist as Stiles circles Derek’s neck with his. “You just ruined it.”

“Me?” Stiles laughs. “How?”

“By being you.” Derek whispers. “I love you.”

Stiles flicks Derek’s ear fondly. “I love you too.” He says back easily, like he did this morning and all the previous mornings for the past four years. “And I will marry you. You didn’t even have to ask.”

Derek kisses him, then, wonders how could he have doubted Stiles would say yes, his love is clear in his eyes and in his kisses, in the life they built together.

–

Turns out the cake wasn’t necessary, but they have fun eating it in bed a couple of hours later.


End file.
